


Conversation of a Lifetime

by Linorien



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, I tried to be funny, One Shot, but this is from a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As we all know, Rory is the Kenny of the Doctor Who universe. So naturally, Death and Rory are buddies and hang out way more often than is usual. This is a one-shot of their latest meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the following tumblr prompt.
> 
> http://spiritofcamelot.tumblr.com/post/51813946871/doctordonna10-call-me-codependent

[ ](http://imgur.com/SSaJxZ1)

Rory suddenly appeared in a dimly lit room. It had the appearance of an old fishing cabin in the wilderness.

"I did it again!" Rory called out as he stomped over to the fridge and grabbed a soda. An old, gaunt man in a leather armchair by the fire slowly looked up.

"Hello again Rory," he said. "Come and tell me what has happened since you last saw me."

~50 years later

Rory looked around at the familiar room he just appeared in. He felt different and it took him a moment to look down at himself and realize that his body was young again.

"You have managed to stay away longer this time, Rory," the old man said from his chair.

"How long has it been for you? My timeline skipped again," he asked as he pulled a soda out of the fridge and poured in into a cup he grabbed out of the cabinet to his left. It had been forever since he had a fizzy drink and it tasted incredible.

"I've told you before: time holds no meaning for me. Have a seat." Rory slowly sat himself down in the armchair and stretched his legs out toward the fire. With a contented sigh, he began.

"Well last time I jumped off a roof with Amy. Only that created a paradox since I had just seen an older version of myself die in the hotel bed which was why there wasn't even enough time to say hi. The universe kicked back and almost instantly we were back in the graveyard with the TARDIS and the Doctor and River. We had successfully eluded our fate of dying so far apart. If we hadn't created the paradox I would've been sent back in time just then and been forced to live without Amy for the next eighty or more years. But then of course I made a mistake."

"You looked, didn't you?"

"How did you-- never mind. You're Death. I shouldn't be surprised to know that you know where my gravestone is."

“I don’t know where everyone’s is, but a good many.” Rory felt honored that Death would know where his gravestone is. Then he realized that seemed awfully morbid and he plowed on with his condensed story.

“So I happened to take a look. And once I saw it, it had to happen. I had barely pointed it out to the others when an angel caught us by surprise and I was zapped back in time. It was strange even though it had happened before. This time was really far back and I didn’t recognize where I was. A short minute later, Amy also appeared. I still don’t know how she got lucky enough to be send to me. Maybe the angel felt some sympathy. I don’t think I’ll ever know.”

“I believe that was just the universe cutting you a break,” Death remarked. “You do deserve that after all you and Amelia have done.”

“Only now I have had to leave her behind. And I don’t know when I’ll see her again.”

“She will be here shortly.” Rory started at him in shock and immediately thought the worst.

“What? She didn’t commit suicide, did she? I told her to continue a good life without me.”

“Once again,” Death reminded him, “time is nonexistent here.”

“I know. It’s just strange.”

“Rory? Is that you?” a confused voice asked from the doorway.

“Amy!” Rory set down his cup and ran over to embrace her in a big hug.

“Rory, where are we?” she asked as they broke apart. “I know we have both died now, but what is this place? And who is that?” Death had set his drink down as well and rose to his feet. Rory took her arm and escorted her forward.

“Amy, this is Death.” She was slightly shocked, but reached out and shook his hand.

“Please, have a seat, Amelia,” Death invited. “Rory will get you a drink.”

“Do you want a root beer, peach iced tea, sprite, or something else?”

“Death has root beer? And you are familiar with the fridge contents? How?”

“I’ve died quite a lot Amy. We talked.”

“And now it’s time for us to talk, Amelia,” Death said gently. “Tell me your story.”


End file.
